El alquimista del Dado
by Sicopata14
Summary: Un alquimista estatal que habia desaparecido hace 3 años ha regresado a Amestris, pero se encuentra con la desagradable visita de los Homunculos y Cicatriz. Lograran vencer a los homunculos? A cicatriz tambien? Descubrelo! no sean malos es el primero que hago de FullMetal Alchemist


El alquimista del Dado.

Era un día lluvioso, en las calles de Amestris que se encontraban solitarias, ni tan solitarias, se podían escuchar pisadas, de una persona que se encontraba corriendo, pero también otras pero más pesadas pero estas se escuchaban que estaba caminando.

Con la persona que se encontraba corriendo, se podía apreciar que llevaba una capucha negra, con el gorro pues que solo dejaba mostrar su mirada, unos cuantos mechones de cabello de color rojo y su nariz, ya que tenía tapada su boca, la ropa que traía era una playera roja con un símbolo de un dado, pantalón negro ajustado, tenis con rojo y líneas negras, sus ojos eran de color naranja tirándole a rojo, portaba un guante negro en su mano derecha era de los que no tienen dedos, y dentro del tal tenía 2 dados unos rojo y el otro negro.

-Demonios, solo porque le mostré mi reloj ya me quiere matar.- Dijo, por la voz se notaba que era un joven de apenas 24 años.- De nuevo demonios todas las heridas que ya me causo están dándole la ventaja, y comienzo a ver borroso tengo que llegar rápido con el ojitos rasgados y ¡matarlo!-

-No podrás escapar, te desviaste del camino de Dios y tienes que pagarlo.- Dijo el tipo apareciendo, enfrente del joven.

-¡AHHHH¡- Por su aparición tan repentina, provoco que el joven se resbalara con la lluvia, y callera de centón.- IDIOTA! No asustes así.- Dijo parándose y a resbaladas continuar corriendo.

*+:.:+*POV JOVEN*+:.:+*

Logre ver el edificio de la milicia, dudo que me recuerden han pasado 3 años sin que viniera tengo que sacar de una vez el reloj.

-Rápido…relojito donde estas…ya te encontré.- Digo encontrando mi reloj, volteo hacia tras y veo que el tipo ha comenzado a correr, solo tengo que subir las escaleras y estaré a salvo.

Subí las escaleras, los guardias me apuntaron, logre mostrarles el reloj y me dejaron pasar de inmediato, cuando estuve adentro, pude divisar al tipo que se había detenido enfrente de la ventana, voltearse e irse.

*+:.:+*FIN POV JOVEN*+:.:+*

-Ese idiota, como no me aviso de ese tipo…pero como me iba a avisar si ni siquiera supo a donde me fui.- Comento el joven, que en su camino cuando lo miraban raro por estar todo mojado y que nunca lo habían visto llevaba su reloj afuera mostrando que era un alquimista estatal.

Cuando llego enfrente de una puerta de madera, entro sin ni siquiera tocar, dentro pudo ver a una gran armadura, y a un niño de cabello rubio en una trenza, y detrás del escritorio, pudo ver a quien quería matar.

-Mustang…-Murmuro el joven con el nivel de voz lo demasiado audible para llamar la atención de los 3 que estaban en la oficina, que lo voltearon a ver.- ¡MUSTANG¡- Se lanzó al nombrado tomándolo del cuello sin mucha fuerza.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?¡- Grito Mustang, su grito fue demasiado audible para Riza la cual entro apuntando al tipo que estaba arriba del escritorio, Ed y Al comenzaron a jalar al joven con todas sus fuerzas para que soltara a Mustang y a la vez mojándose las manos por la ropa mojada y con sangre.

-NO DISPARES RIZA.- Grito el joven, la voz del joven se le hizo conocida tanto a Roy como a Riza los cuales dijeron.

-¿Dado?- Preguntaron sorprendidos, Ed y Al soltaron al joven el cual también soltó a Mustang el cual de payaso agarro una gran bocanada de aire.

-El mismo.- Contesto tambaleándose, cuando bajo del escritorio, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver todas las manchas de sangre y la cual escurría de su cabeza.

Dado se quitó el gorro de la capucha y la bufanda que cubría su boca, rebelando una gran cicatriz que recorria de su boca hasta unos 3 cm antes del oído, pudieron apreciar su cabello bicolor lo que era el fleco era rojo junto unos mechones y lo demás negro.

-Tiempo sin verte…bi-co-lor.- De le treo Mustang, provocando la ira del joven.

-A QUIEN LE DICES BICOLOR, OJITOS RASGADITOS.- Grito el joven, que a la vez provoco la ira de Mustang.

-YO NO SOY OJITOS RASGADITOS.- Grito Mustang.

-A ver pausa en su peleíta.- Dijo Ed interviniendo en la pelea.- En primera, ¿quién es este tipo?- Dijo apuntando al joven.- y en segunda…ojitos rasgaditos Jajajajajaja.- Termino de decir estallando en risas, tirándose al suelo.

-Cállate enano.- Dijo Mustang apropósito para vengarse de Ed.

-A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO QUE UNA PULGA ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL.- Grito Ed enojado, a punto de lanzarse a Roy pero era detenido por Al.

-Hermano cálmate.- Dijo al poniendo paz fuerza en el agarre para evitar que Ed matara a Roy.

-Tks, maldito coronel.- Dijo Ed tranquilizándose.- Así, ¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo apuntando de nuevo al joven.

-A mí no me apuntes con tu dedo microbio, y para que te deleites de mi nombre, es Ian Jack, más guapo que Mustang.- Contesto el Joven presentándose.

-Yo soy más guapo que tu Ian.- Dijo Mustang con mirada desafiadora.

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado, es el primer fic que hago de Full metal alchemist, tengan compasión.

Sin más bye.

Reviews?


End file.
